Make A Man Out Of Yu
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: A parody of the Disney song "Make A Man Out Of You" from the Mulan movie with Persona 4 characters. Please, read and review it. UPDATE! Now I also added a version for Persona 3, check it out!
1. P4 Version

**(A/N: Hi there everyone. I have been to watch again and again the parody made by the TFS: "Make a man out of you". And then came the idea; how about I do the same thing with Persona 4? If you are looking for the original song, it is in Disney's movie Mulan. Anyways, enjoy it and review.)**

* * *

**Make A Man Out of Yu**

Yu took all the guys in his group of investigation for a special training: He wants to make men out of them.

(Yu) Let's get down to business

To defeat darkness

Did they send me daughters

When asked for sons

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

"With that, Yu jump toward Kanji and look him straight in the eyes"

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

"Then, he go back crushing shadows with ease"

Tranquil as a forest, but on Agi within

Once you find your center you are sure to win

"He turns to the others once again"

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

"Kanji is completely drained"

(Kanji) I had enough dammit

"Yosuke was getting kicked by a bunch of shadows"

(Yosuke) Say goodbye to Chie for me

"Teddie was sent flying miles away"

(Teddie) Now I really wish that I stayed in my bed

*Be a man*

(Yu) We must be swift as the coursing river *be a man* with all the force of a great megidolaon

*be a man*

With all the strength of a raging ragnarok mysterious as the dark side of a mudoon

_Meanwhile, on the way to the police station, in Dojima's car_

(Adachi) Time is racing toward us till we arrive

(Dojima) Shut the hell up Adachi and you might survive

(Adachi) Dojima-san, are we there yet?

(Dojima) No Adachi, no we're not

(Adachi) How 'bout now

(Dojima) No godamm-it Adachi!

_Back to the team_

*Be a man*

(Yu) We must be swift as the coursing river *be a man* with all the force of a great megidolaon

*be a man*

With all the strength of a raging ragnarok mysterious as the dark side of a mudoon

_Yu: Hey, are you guys still alive?

_Everyone: We don't think so…

_Yu: Being a man really isn't a gift for everyone…

* * *

**(A/N: So that's it! I hope that you enjoyed the song and that I succeeded in making men out of you guys.)**


	2. P3 Version

_**You already understood; I'm making a version of Persona 3 for the song "Make a man out of you".**_

_Make A Man Out Of You (P3 ver.)_

The guys were having fun in the hot springs when suddenly; Makoto and Akihiko noticed that Junpei and Ryoji dragged them here at this hour on purpose: It was the girls' turn! And at the same moment, the rest of the group, which means the girls, decided to have fun too.

Makoto, as the fearless leader he is, must lead his group outside unnoticed.

(Makoto) Let's get down to business

To escape the girls

(Ryoji) But I don't think we stand a chance

(Makoto) Shut up! You perv'!

You're the saddest pussy I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Guys I'll make a man out of you

_On the girls' side:_

(Mitsuru) Focus correctly to detect a presence

(Fuuka) Hum, I think it's impossible. Oh look a towel!

_On the guys' side:_

(Makoto) You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot.

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

(Junpei) Yuka-tan just passed in front of me

(Ryoji) Oh god! I just loosed my towel!

(Akihiko) Now I really wish that I was practicing

(Be a man)

(Makoto) We must be swift as the coursing river

With all the force of a great typhoon

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the Dark Hour of the moon

_Meanwhile in Akihiko's head:_

(Shinjiro's ghost) Time is racing forward until they find you

(Akihiko) Shut the hell up Shinji and I might survive

(Shinjiro) Aki are you safe yet?

(Akihiko) No shinji no I'm not

(Shinji) How 'bout now?

(Aki) No god damm—it Shinji!

(Be a man)

(Makoto) We must be swift as the coursing river

With all the force of a great typhoon

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the Dark Hour of the moon

(Be a man)

(Akihiko) I must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the Dark Hour of the moon

Akihiko and Makoto made it to the inside of the Kyoto dorms.

"Makoto we did it!" "Nice move Senpai! Hum? Where are the two pervs'?"

Screaming was heard through the door leading to the springs. "Well, they might become men someday… I guess."


End file.
